AXD Anonymous MBAV version!
by karaliza76
Summary: My blog. I talk about subjects that matter. Involves MBAV rumors, couples, storys, ect. First part up! Send in requests for couples for me to talk about, rumors you don't like or want an explanation for, storys you want my opinion on, ect. Can range anywhere from K to T rating. Usually T though.
1. Blog entry 1

**Dear all MBAV fans, **

_Hi! This is AXD Anonymous and I just want to say welcome to my blog! Here at my blog, at least this one, we talk about MBAV rumors, couples, episodes, stories, authors, ect. If you have any stories you want me to talk about, or rumors that make you want to bite the moon __**(A/N Thank you Rory!)**__ just ask me in a PM or a comment. The stories I'm going to be talking about now are; _**After Time Stops by LovexRebecca, We see all by mspinky123, and Big Issue and That Should Be Me by ****MyBabysittersAVampireaholic.**

_**After Time Stops**_

_After time stops is a great story, built around what might happen if one night while watching a movie with Sarah, he gets a few visions hinting at Jesse's return. He leaves Whitechapel to go and live with his cousin, Brooke, in LA, California with Rory in tow. When Jesse finds Ethan and bites him, how will he keep the secret from his two best friends? _

_LovexRebecca does a great job with the story, updating nearly every day, almost always responds to reviews, and writing it with little to no confusing parts. Go here to experience the thrilling tale yourself! s/8307185/1/After_Time_Stops_

_**We see all**_

_We see all is all about Ethan developing his seer powers. But while they're developing, his friends think he's changing for the worst. As all this happens, Ethan finds out he's more than just a seer and he because of it, he may just have to fight to kill his friends._

_mspinky123 does an amazing job with her story, involving new characters and strange creatures as well as great plot twists and cliffhangers. Go here to read all about the twists and turns Ethan and his friends, new and old, have to face in We see all by mspinky123! s/7276386/1/We_see_all_

_**Big Issue and That Should Be Me**_

_Big Issue is all about Ethan trying to ask Sarah out before the spring dance, but an unlikely friend comes and makes it worse. And someone ends up with a decision. Your life or the one you love?_

_MyBabysittersAVampireaholic does a great job with this story, wrapping it up with an excellent cliffhanger leading up to its sequel, That Should Be Me. Go here to read the first part of this adventure! s/7936652/1/Big_Issue_

_That Should Be Me is after Big Issue. Starts after Ethan leaves, Benny casts a spell that put him, Rory and Erica into Ethan's thoughts, though they could go back to their bodies at any time. Ethan sees Sarah with Jesse looking like a happy couple and tries to leave but Erica makes him stay. Little do any of them know, is that Sarah is being forced into this by Jesse threatening Ethan's life. Will Ethan figure out the truth in time to help Sarah out of this?_

_MyBabysittersAVampireaholic does a fantastic job leaving her fans in suspense and answering their questions at the same time. To read this fantastic adventure, go here! s/8112536/1/That_Should_Be_Me_

_**That's all from me for now!**_

_~AXD_


	2. Blog entry 2

**Dear all MBAV fans, **

_Welcome back to AXD Anonymous blog page! Now first off I'd like to thank __**mspinky123**__ for commenting as well as __**TeamEthanMorgan**__. I hope you all checked out my suggestions. I've gotten a few requests for story suggestions so here we go!_

_**Happy ever after**_

_In this story, Ethan and Benny finally got Sarah and Erica to be their girlfriends, but can they keep it that way? When Etharah hit's a bump will they pull through? And what about Bennicia? How will they survive their fall out? And what happens if a jealous girl gets thrown into the mix? Will this story ever have a happy ever after?_

_Another amazing mspinky123 story, she does a great job showing characters pain, happiness and makes good plot twists to keep you reading and asking for more! Go here to read the tale of two couples! s/8288095/1/Happy_Ever_After_

_**Under the Moonlight**_

_In this tale of vampires, werewolves and everything in between, Ethan and Benny get turned into werewolves while their vampire girlfriends, Sarah and Erica, are in Australia with their families for the vacation. When the girls come back, tension arises between them. They have to wait a month to be able to control their feelings towards their vampire friends, but will that be too long?_

_TeamEthanMorgan does a fantastic job leaving you wishing that there was more to read! With confessions, killing urges, and true love, you'll be missing out on so much if you don't read it. s/8129523/1/Under_the_Moonlight_

_**Obviously Infatuated**_

_A collection of Etharah one-shots that can be scary, loving, and sad all at once! _

_CommentsGalore7777 does a great job updating frequently and writing stories that can make you laugh and sometimes that'll make you cry. s/7994731/1/Obviously_Infatuated_

_**All right! I'm done for now but please review or PM me with ideas. Make sure to check out all of the amazing stories above!**_

_~AXD_


	3. Blog entry 3

**Dear all MBAV fans,**

_Welcome back! So I'd like to thank CommentsGalore7777 for commenting on both of my entries and I'd also like to thank TeamEthanMorgan, mspinky123, and noellestarr for commenting. All of you that commented really touched my heart; you are some of my favorite authors! Anyways, on to the blog!_

_**Video Chatting is for Nerds**_

_One day while Sarah is babysitting at the Morgan house and Ethan's not home, she gets confused about her feelings and decides to video chat her best friend, Erica, on Ethan's computer. The chat brings out new feelings for Ethan and Benny in the girl's minds._

_noellestarr does a fantastic job showing cute Etharah and Bennicia moments and making you laugh at some embarrassing moments of theirs. All the chapters are pretty long but they are worth the time to read it. Go here to see what I mean! s/8254953/1/Video_Chatting_is_for_Nerds_

_**Choices**_

_Ethan gets trapped in the T.V. and a random guy named Hunter saves him. After he saves him, he meets a person that's out for Ethan's blood and says that Ethan is as good as dead. The next day at school, Sarah becomes entranced with Hunter. Ethan has a bad feeling about Hunter as does Benny. But who is Hunter? And why did he agree to help kill Ethan?_

_CommentsGalore7777 does a great job creating suspense, showing jealousy, and making this new enemy deadlier than they've ever faced before. Go here to join the suspense! s/8280583/1/Choices_

_**Hint! Hint! Take a hint!**_

_Erica keeps dropping hints about Sarah's crush and Sarah's not too happy about it. When Ethan finally asks Sarah out, he gets a vision of Jesse fighting him and Sarah, then Jesse pinning Sarah down, and then he hears Erica laughing. What does the vision mean? What's Jesse after now? Will Etharah survive? _

_jujuatom does an amazing job writing this story creating cute Etharah and Bennicia moments, funny Ethan stuttering moments, bets that'll make you laugh so hard, people on the other side of the world will hear it. Go here to see the cute, funny, vampire-ee story! _

_ s/8011587/1/Hint_Hint_Take_a_hint_

_**True Loves Kiss**_

_On a normal day at school, well as normal as it can be in Whitechapel, Ethan makes a prophecy. "The fanged one shall bite, a person to miss, to be saved by ones might, he shall be saved by a true loves kiss." But what does it mean? Will one of the gang turned or worse, killed? How will the prophecy affect everyone in Whitechapel? And who will be saved by a 'true loves kiss'?_

_The Other Side of Sanity does a great job leaving you in suspense, making things mysterious and showing cute moments between the gang. Go here to read the complete tale! _

_ s/7226885/1/True_Loves_Kiss_

_**That's all for now folks! Please check out these stories, they're amazing!**_

_~AXD_


End file.
